Night Terrors
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Sirius wakes up after a bad dream and wants to share it with someone and there's only one person in his room that he wants to share it with.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Fluff, some Night Terrors, Pre-Slash.**

**Characters; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Sirius Black has a nightmare and there's only one person in the room he wants to share it with. Just a little fluffy One Shot :)**

**This could expand however, Sirius and Remus could spend loads of nights together from First to Seventh year, so just let me know if I should continue :)**

**Based in their first year at Hogwarts. **

* * *

><p>Sirius awoke quickly sweating and breathing deeply, how on earth could his eleven year old brain imagine such terrors. Sirius sat up in his bed quivering; he then looked around the familiar yet unfamiliar settings. Hogwarts had indeed been his home for two maybe three months tops but it still wasn't completely his home.<p>

He pulled on the curtains surrounding his bed; he poked his head out and scanned the three sleeping Marauders. James was gone, you couldn't wake him, he slept like he was dead, he'd left his curtains open and had only up to his waist covered by the blanket.

Then there was Peter who was snoozing away with no care in the world, he left the curtains at the foot of his bed but not the sides therefore Sirius had a clear view of Peter snoozing away.

Then there was Remus, who looked content, he looked so angelic when he slept it was unbelievable he was just on his side one arm out the covers and he had a VERY welcoming space beside him.

Sirius sniffed, wiping his nose with his forearm then he climbed out of his bed. He padded over to his friends bed, he slowly pulled back the side curtains then pulled the blanket down slightly trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping boy before him.

He however failed and awoke the boy, Sirius worried instantly and stood at the boys bedside fiddling with the sleeves of his pyjama top.

"Padfoot?" The boy asked in a yawn and a bit confused (Naturally)

"I'm so sorry I woke you up Moony" Sirius whispered "But I suppose you like the night eh MOON-y" he punned, a joke to lighten the mood however it was followed with an incredulous stare from Remus.

"Are you sleep walking?" Remus asked hopefully, Sirius sighed and shook his head "Why are you at my bedside?" he queried.

"I…" Sirius began "…I had a bad dream" Sirius said then looked down in embarrassment and began playing with the hem of his pyjama top.

"Oh" Remus replied sitting up "Do you want to talk about it?" Remus offered, Sirius shrugged quite child-like. "I won't laugh at you" Remus said knowing full well that was what Sirius was worried about, Sirius looked up at Remus then nodded.

Remus smiled at him then knelt up, he crawled to the end of his bed and closed the curtains then hinted Sirius to sit on his bed, he casted a silence charm on the bed so James or Peter couldn't hear then got under his blanket.

"You can come and sit beside me – you know" Remus said with a warm smile. Sirius nodded and took up the offer shuffling beside Remus and getting under the cover "So what was your dream about?" Remus asked. Sirius gulped reliving it, then looked at Remus' amber eyes, so soft-coloured and warm looking.

"I was at home – my family…" he took a deep breath "…My family disowned me because I got put in Gryffindor, they casted the Cruciatus curse on me…" he gulped "…I ran to James' but he didn't want to have anything to do with me, nor did you or Peter so I got left out, on the street" a single tear trickled down his cheek. "It felt so real, I thought it was real" Sirius said in-between sobs; Remus who was caught off guard by the sudden image of his sobbing friend didn't let it show, he circled an arm around Sirius pulling him close and comforting him.

"It was only a dream Sirius, all of it, we'd never abandon you" Remus smoothed, Sirius looked up.

"If I got kicked out – you'd be there?"

"Of course! I'll always be there for you Padfoot, I'll never leave you" Remus said then planted a chaste kiss on Sirius' forehead.

"Thank you Remus" Sirius whispered, Remus smiled softly and remained hugging Sirius until both boys fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sat night after night looking upon the mirror, once his entire room was asleep, Remus would sneak out under James' invisibility cloak. He's sit before the mirror looking at his eleven year old self glancing back at him, standing around him was Sirius, James and Peter, both James and Sirius had their hands on Remus' shoulder and Peter was laughing beside them, all four of them happy and friends with Remus. They knew he was a wolf, they didn't care, they loved him (and his addiction to chocolate) but they didn't know, they where eleven year old boys they didn't care, they would probably never allow Remus around them if they knew, this is what Remus did of his nights, he sat looking into the mirror, he sat with his head in his hands and he cried. Then he went back to his room, he got under his duvet and he went to sleep. Well usually he does. Not today apparently Sirius Black had different ideas. Remus wandered slowly up the stairs not wanting them to creak under his weight, he pushed open the dormitory door and saw Sirius sat on Remus' bed, he frowned walking towards the eleven year old who'd taken over his bed.

"Sirius?" He queried as he walked towards his bed, Sirius looked up a little shocked

"Sorry, I, I just, I had a nightmare" Sirius said looking at his hands. Remus smiled softly then climbed onto his bed sitting opposite Sirius

"What was it about?" Remus queried whilst searching under his pillow for his trusted stock of chocolate. He found a bar then broke it in half offering the bigger half to Sirius, who took it happily.

"Dementors" Sirius said then sighed "They sucked out my soul, they, they - they said I betrayed James, you, they said I was a murderer - Remus it was so real" Sirius said quickly, Remus shushed him lightly then held his arms

"It's not real though, is it, you AREN'T a murder, a mischief maker maybe but not a murderer, you will never betray James - you could never betray me, Sirius, it was a dream" Remus said quietly then put his chocolate behind him.

"Sirius, it was just a dream" Remus said then hugged Sirius, who nodded and nibbled on the chocolate

"You promise" he queried, Remus nodded smiling.

"I double promise" Remus replied


End file.
